


Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Series: LazyTown Christmas fics 2017 [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: (fight me on this), (i dare u), Building snowmen, Christmas Time, Elves can Purr, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowmen, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: Sportacus and Robbie go and play in the snow.Snowmen, Snow Angels, and gratuitous fluff and dorkiness ensue.





	Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> something else that was meant to be a drabble and turned into a 3k fluff monstrosity of pure fluff. It actually gave me chestpains while I wrote it.
> 
> some notes:  
> sporto knows robbie is a stronk boi and ohhhh does he like them strong arms robs got.
> 
> i know robbie only wears glasses in a few disguises and is never shown to actually need them but… he looks cute and just, what if, you know? heck it.
> 
> i know the honey-drunk headcanon is dumb and unrealistic but i l o v e i t okay im s o r ry. he's not even tipsy in this okay he. just doesn’t usually get a lot of sugar in his system so when he does get some that wont put him in a coma it… gives him the warm fuzzies ok. let me live
> 
> (apologies for the title. i probably could've come up with something else but i do lov them memes.)

Sportacus wanted to build a snowman with him.

_Without_ the kids. 

This gave Robbie mixed feelings. On one hand, no kids meant some nice quiet time with Sportacus - you know, _together_ time - which there hadn't been a lot of since it had started to snow because the kids constantly wanted to be out in it and they always wanted Sportacus to be with them. On the other hand though, no kids meant that Robbie would be expected to _do_ stuff, like roll and pack snow and, ugh, _lift_ things.

Disgusting! He didn't want his romant- um, _alone_ time with Sportacus to be spent _lifting_ things!

But still, it was time with Sportacus… alone… that in itself was a good reason to accept such an exercise-fraught request, and was therefore the reason that Robbie was stood by the entrance chute at lunchtime on a very cold Tuesday, wrapped up in a thick winter coat and scarf with his earmuffs securely over his ears. He would also have worn a hat, but he hadn't wanted to ruin his hair. Looking good was important, which was why his scarf and gloves complimented his coat, as well as his eyeshadow.

Not that he was putting the effort in for Sportacus. No, no - Robbie just wanted to look as nice as the snowy surroundings.

Sportacus arrived perfectly on time, which Robbie was annoyed by. If he _was_ late he could've stayed inside a little longer… then again, if he was late Robbie would've been mad anyway. The hero knocked politely on the hatch and shouted down to let Robbie know he was here, and the villain climbed up the pipe as quickly as he could in order to keep the cold from the ladder seeping through his gloves.

"Hi Robbie!" Sportacus greeted when Robbie opened the hatch, beaming at the emerging inventor, "are you ready?" He held out a hand, which, after a moment's hesitation, Robbie took.

"Of course I am Sportadork," Robbie grumbled, feeling his cheeks warm even in the cold as Sportacus helped him over the edge of the hatch. He blamed it on the heat the other man seemed to be exuding - he wasn’t even wearing a proper coat; just a sleeveless puffer jacket over a long sleeved shirt - which _was_ still the most covering clothing that Robbie had ever seen the Elf wear, but the thought of _himself_ going out in the snow in just that nearly gave Robbie heart palpitations. He wasn’t even wearing _gloves_ for goodnessake - though he _was_ wearing a scarf. Clearly Elves were some sort of magical space-heater beings.

Sportacus didn’t let go of Robbie's hand after he helped him down, instead weaving his fingers through the villain's and gently tugging him towards the door in the billboard. He was clearly excited, there was an obvious bounce to his step and he was trying very hard to keep pace with Robbie and not pull on his arm or walk ahead. Robbie was grateful for that.

"I'm very glad you said yes to coming with me today Robbie," Sportacus said, swinging their joined hands a little, "I really think today is going to be very fun."

Robbie's insides went a little fluttery at the sight of Sportacus's smile, and he tightened his grip on the Elf's hand ever so slightly. "It better be," he grumbled, "or the snow will have a lot to answer for."

Sportacus laughed and moved a little closer to Robbie. Now their shoulders brushed when they walked.

Robbie didn’t mind.

 

* * *

 

They went to the park, which was a little surprising. Robbie had been expecting Sportacus to just take him to the courtyard like normal.

When he asked, Sportacus just said that they'd have more materials here.

"So we can build a snowman!" Sportacus exclaimed, letting go of Robbie's hand so he could start packing together a ball of snow. "Won't that be fun? Do you want to help me make the bottom? Or do you want to-"

"No," Robbie shook his head, _"you_ make the middle, _I'll_ make the bottom - you need a good base if you want to make a snowman worth his salt- uh, snow."

Sportacus looked pleasantly surprised, which made Robbie flush. "That's great Robbie," The Elf beamed, "I didn't know you were so good at making snowmen."

Robbie didn’t answer, setting to work on making a decent sized base. He packed together a ball of snow as tightly and solidly as he could, so that it was more a ball of ice than a ball of snow, and gradually added more and more until he couldn’t carry it anymore and had to roll it across the ground. It wasn’t until he started rolling that he realised Sportacus had stopped. The Elf was just stood there, watching Robbie roll with a slightly dazed expression on his face. Robbie had never seen him so still.

Typical that the one time Sportabounce was still was when work needed to be done.

"What are you staring at, Sporta _slacker?"_ Robbie demanded, and Sportacus jumped, snapping out of his daze and busying himself with his own snowball again.

"N- nothing!" He stammered, hurriedly packing snow onto his snowball. "Just that, uh, that snowball got pretty big before you had to roll it Robbie…"

"And?"

"Just- it must've been pretty heavy…" The hero's face was as red as those apples he liked so much. _Idiot,_ Robbie thought, _that’s what you get for not wearing proper outdoor clothing._

Robbie squinted. "…What about it?"

"Never mind Robbie."

What a _weird_ Elf. Robbie shook his head. He rolled the base over to a wider part of the park and started shaving off bits of snow that were uneven, smoothing it out while Sportacus finished his middle bit. He was glad he'd chosen to wear such warm mittens. His hands were a little cool, yes, but they weren't freezing. Robbie dreaded to think how cold Sportacus's hands were right now, just plunging them bare into the snow like that. Fool.

After a few more minutes Robbie deemed the base acceptable and Sportacus rolled his middle over, which he hefted up into his arms like it wasn’t big ball of compressed snow and ice almost the size of Robbie's torso.

"Gently, _gently,"_ Robbie hissed, guiding the middle onto the base. "If you drop it down and break this base Sportaclumsy I _swear-"_

Luckily the middle and the base connected with minimal damage to each other and Robbie worked on smoothing out the seam between them and rounding out the middle section while Sportacus started gathering snow for the head.

"Did you bring things to decorate him with?" Sportacus asked.

"I said I would, didn’t I?" Robbie pointed to the plastic bag of things he'd brought.

Sportacus, sat in the snow like a child, beamed at him, and resumes scooping snow onto the head.

After the head passes Robbie's inspection and is placed on the body and smoothed out, Sportacus brought the bag over to him. "What did you bring?"

"The essentials," Robbie told him, which is true. He pulled out a forest green scarf and matching pair of mittens, and a blue knitted hat with an orange fuzzy bobble on the top. He would have brought a more traditional top hat, but he didn’t want to get any of his wet. This is fun, but he's not wasting one of his good hats on a snowman.

_"Robbie,"_ Sportacus tsked, taking the hat out of Robbie's hands, _"you_ should be wearing that! It's cold! Even _I_ am wearing a hat!"

Robbie spluttered. Yes, actually Sportacus _was_ wearing a hat - but it's just his normal hat and goggles, there wasn’t even a _bobble_ on top. "No," Robbie said, "it will mess up my hair."

"Nonsense," Sportacus laughed, and promptly jammed the hat on Robbie's head. "You're hair always looks amazing!"

Robbie screamed and reached for the scarf around Sportacus's neck to strangle him, but the stupid Elf just giggled, completely oblivious to the fact that Robbie was _about to kill him,_ and kissed him.

Robbie blinked, and by the time his eyes were open again Sportacus had pulled away and was looping the scarf Robbie brought around the snowman's neck, smiling.

Robbie decided that, okay, maybe he didn’t want to strangle Sportacus anymore. He still reached up a tentative hand to check his hair though. Luckily - and hopefully, intentionally - Sportacus had left his quiff uncovered so that nearly half an hour of perfecting wouldn’t go to waste. The rest of his hair would probably be a mess by the end of the day, but the important part was left untouched and that was good enough for Robbie.

Sportacus went hunting for pebbles for the eyes, mouth and buttons while Robbie stuck some sticks into the snowman's side, hanging the mittens on the end. Most of the pebbles Sportacus found ended up being vetoed by Robbie - "it has to look _good,_ Sportalazy, you can't just stick _any_ old rock on there," - and after a small debate on what to do to replace the hat they carefully stuck some layers of grass from underneath the snow to look like hair. It was a bit haphazard but they did their best, and Robbie figured it would do.

Sportacus, of course, supplied the carrot for the nose.

"I think it looks good," Sportacus announced.

"Agreed," Robbie said, close to beaming with pride. "A little slap-dash in some places-" he stared at the hair, "but pretty good."

Sportacus grinned and pulled Robbie to sit down with him on a nearby bench. "You have a good eye for this stuff Robbie," Sportacus told him, "you're very creative."

Robbie blushed. "Thanks. You uh, didn’t do too badly yourself."

Sportacus ducked his head bashfully. "Thank you Robbie. Hey, would you like a drink?"

"Drink?"

The hero reached down under the bench and pulled out his rucksack, opening the zip to pull out a large silvery-blue flask. "I brought tea," he said, "well, technically I brought cider? But it's got no alcohol in it so… I think it's more of a tea. It's very nice though!" He unscrewed the top, which split apart into two little mugs, and poured some out for Robbie to try.

The warmth from the cup did wonders for his hands, which were starting to get quite cold even through the gloves because they'd been out a while, and the steam helped warm his cheeks and nose. Thank goodness he had contacts in, otherwise his glasses would've steamed up. He took a sip and was pleasantly surprised. It was delicious; it tasted a little like hot apple pie, very sweet with a tiny hint of cinnamon in there. "This is... This is very good," he said, taking another sip.

"Thank you!" Sportacus smiled, "I put honey in it to make it a little extra sweeter."

"That’s a lot of extra sugar in there Sporty," Robbie smirked, "can you handle that?"

"I can handle that," Sportacus pouted, "it's _natural_ sugar, Robbie. I'll be _fine."_

Robbie snorted but didn’t remark. He just sat sipping his cider - tea, _whatever_ \- and at some point his hand may or may not have snuck over to hold Sportacus's.

Sportacus grinned into his cup.

After they finished, both having had another cup each, Sportacus stuffed the empty flask back into his backpack - along with Robbie's plastic bag because _recycling_ \- and the two got up from the bench to, Robbie assumed, view the snowman one last time before they went back inside.

Instead, Sportacus threw himself into the snow.

"Well," Robbie said to the air, "he's dead. I'm going inside now."

"Come on Robbie!" Sportacus shouted, waving his arms and legs in the snow, "let's make snow angels!"

"Nope," Robbie said, "I'm going inside, good luck getting out of that."

"But Robbieeee," Sportacus whined from the little snowhole he'd made himself.

"Bye Sportacus," Robbie called, already walking away.

"But Robbieeeeeeeeeee," Sportacus whined again, louder this time, "what if I get stuck in here?"

"Guess I'll have to find myself a new boyfriend then," Robbie responded, and then tripped over his own feet. _Boyfriend????_

There was silence for a few moments.

"Well," came from within the hole, and Robbie could tell the stupid dork was grinning, "my _boyfriend_ should be willing to help me get out of here."

"N- not this one," Robbie stammered. His face was _red_ and he _knew_ it.

"That's mean," Sportacus said, "you're mean Robbie."

"Y- you knew that when you went in there."

"Robbie _please,"_ the Elf whinged and the villain gave in.

"Fine," he said, walking back over to Sportacus and sticking his hand out. Sportacus took it- and pulled Robbie straight down on top of him.

Robbie yelped and immediately pushed himself up so he could smack Sportacus's chest. "You little-!"

Sportacus was practically wheezing with laughter. "I- I'm- I _had to_ Robbie I'm sorry, I-"

"You are _not_ sorry," Robbie hissed, "I can't _believe_ I fell for that, you aren't even stuck are you?"

"Nope," Sportacus said cheerfully, "I said what if I got stuck. I didn’t was I was actually stuck."

Robbie let out a noise of outrage, "you- you _cheat!"_

"That’s not cheating, Robbie," Sportacus admonished, as if Robbie was being silly, "that’s mischief."

Robbie could do nothing but stare at him.

"And now that you're down here," Sportacus said, "you can make a snow angel too!"

"You- you," Robbie couldn’t even find the words. How _deceitful,_ how _underhand,_ how- "Fine," he said, "I will," and pushed himself off of Sportacus to flop over onto another patch of snow. _Honestly,_ the things he did for lo- _liking_ someone.

He wiggled his arms and legs back and forth, pushing as much snow away as possible. The sooner he did this, the sooner he could get out again. Goodness, the effort from pushing away all this snow was _exhausting._ After a few minutes he gave up, figuring what he had was good enough, and went to stand.

"Sportacus?"

"Yes?"

"I'm stuck."

Giggling erupted from somewhere near his left and Robbie tried to launch some snow somewhere in that direction but it didn’t work.

"Come and get me out," he shouted, and he saw a blue smudge in the corner of his eye as Sportacus flipped himself out of his snow angel. Sure enough, two seconds later Sportacus's smiley face appeared in Robbie's view.

"Get me out," Robbie shouted, "I'm stuck."

"You should've thought of that before you got in there," Sportacus teased.

"I'm going to kill you," Robbie spat, and Sportacus went into another round of giggles. _"Help me,"_ Robbie demanded, and stuck out his hand.

Sportacus, the sucker that he was, grabbed Robbie's hand to pull him up and Robbie tugged him right on down.

"OOF!"

Which was a mistake, because Sportacus was heavy.

"What do you _weigh?"_ Robbie wheezed, trying to suck back in the air that had been forced out of his lungs when three billion pounds of Elf landed on him.

"Robbie!" Sportacus gasped delightedly, "you _villain!"_

"That's right," Robbie said smugly, "leave the trickery to the professionals from now on, hm?"

Sportacus shook his head, grinning, "devious."

"Yes." Robbie wiggled a little underneath him. "Seriously though you are going to have to help me out of here."

Sportacus snorted. "Wait, you're actually stuck?"

"Well I wasn’t until your _weight_ slammed me three foot further into the ground," Robbie groused.

"I'm not _that_ heavy," Sportacus rolled his eyes, "you can _carry_ me."

That was true. "Well I can't carry you from under here so move it."

"Fine," Sportacus said, "but I have to do something first."

Robbie frowned. "What? What could you _possibly_ have to-"

Sportacus kissed him, and all thoughts of getting up and leaving disappeared from Robbie's mind. Sportacus was warm; his lips were warm and his mouth was _deliciously_ warm, even his _hand_ \- which had come up to cup Robbie's cheek - was warm, and even though the villain had no idea how that was possible after playing with snow for the past two and a half hours he was certainly not complaining about it.

When Sportacus pulled back Robbie felt a little dazed, like his brain had gone all mushy. A soft _"oh,"_ was all he could say, laid in the snow and looking up at Sportacus's beaming - slightly flushed - face, but when Sportacus moved to get up Robbie found his limbs moving to pull the Elf back down, one hand gripping the front of his stupid puffer coat and the other pulling on his scarf. "No, no, no, you come back down here," Robbie ordered, "you come back here right now."

Sportacus just chuckled, happily allowing Robbie to pull him back down.

"Oh shut up," Robbie grumbled, kissing him again.

As nice as it would've been to just lie in the snow and kiss Sportacus for a while, after another minute or so the water started seeping through Robbie's coat and they had to stop. Sportacus looked pretty flushed when they broke apart, so even though his back was cold and wet, the villain considered it to be worth it.

Robbie smirked as the Elf helped him up out of the snow, widening into an outright delighted grin when they looked down and saw that one angel was clearly smaller than the other.

"Hah," Robbie said, and pointed at it. "Shorty Sporty."

Sportacus pushed him.

Robbie gaped, _offended,_ and pushed him back but Sportacus didn't even budge. Instead the Elf just raised a smug eyebrow and watched, clearly amused, as Robbie blushed in embarrassment and turned on his heel, stalking off back up the path to the lair.

Sportacus rolled his eyes and followed, only pausing to scoop up his flask and backpack. He caught up to Robbie in seconds and bit back a grin when Robbie only stuck his nose in the air, refusing to acknowledge him. What a grump.

The hero leaned over and bumped his nose into Robbie's shoulder. "Robbie," Sportacus said, "Robbie." He bumped Robbie's shoulder again, repeating his name until Robbie finally gave in and sighed, reaching for Sportacus's hand.

"You're mittens are all wet," Sportacus said unhappily and Robbie snickered.

"Tough," he told the other man, "you wanted to hold my hand, you have to deal with the consequences."

Sportacus pulled a face but he didn’t let go of Robbie's hand, and the villain had to bite his tongue to keep from smiling. He leant a little closer to the Elf, the movement making him aware of his wet jacket sticking to his back. Uncomfortable, he shifted to try and unstick it and Sportacus noticed, turning his head to see what Robbie was doing.

"Robbie what- are you _cold?"_ Sportacus gasped worriedly, thinking that Robbie was shivering. "Robbie you should've said, I could've- here," he began to take off his puffer jacket and the villain launched forward to stop him.

_"No!"_ Robbie screeched, pulling the jacket's non-existent sleeves back over the Elf's shoulders, "no, no you keep that on you blue fool!" Confused, Sportacus tried to laugh him off but Robbie wouldn’t have it. "Come here you absolute _idiot,"_ he commanded, throwing an arm around the Elf's shoulders and pulling him closer, "you must be _freezing_ running around in the snow like that - you don't even have _mittens_ on."

"Robbie I'm fine," Sportacus insisted, but he didn't move away. In fact, he got closer, snuggling into Robbie's side. "We, uh, people like me-"

"Elves," Robbie clarified.

Sportacus sighed. "Yes, E- Elves, we run a little hotter than others naturally. It's because we live in such a cold environment. We're not so much warm-blooded as 'hot-blooded'."

Robbie snorted. "Is that why your hand feels like a miniature hot water bottle even through my cold, wet glove?"

Cheeks pinking, Sportacus nodded.

"You're going to be _very_ useful to me this winter then," the villain smirked and Sportacus lurched to the side a little in a playful shove, making the two of them swaying on the path for a moment. "Rude," Robbie said.

The two of them walked in companionable silence towards the lair, until Robbie realised that, actually, they weren't walking in silence. It was faint through the earmuffs, like a quieter version of a car engine, but it was still enough to make his shoulder vibrate. He turned to Sportacus to see if he'd noticed to when something occurred to him.

"…Sportacus?"

"Yes Robbie?" the hero asked, head leant comfortably on Robbie's shoulder. The villain wasn’t even sure if his eyes were still fully open.

"A- are you purring?"

The vibrations stopped.

"…No." Sportacus said, and Robbie waited.

"…Yes."

"That’s adorable," Robbie said, grinning, and Sportacus looked pained.

"No, it-"

"-s adorable," Robbie interrupted, "adorable."

"Robbie shuuusshhh," Sportacus whined, but the villain shook his head.

"Nope - now come on purry-boy," Robbie told him, a very tiny, almost deniable bounce to his step, "you're coming into my lair so I can sit on you and get warm again."

_"Robbie!"_ Sportacus gasped accusingly, "are you only using me for my temperature?"

"Yep," Robbie said, nodding seriously.

Sportacus sighed and rolled his eyes, "devious."

"Thanks," Robbie beamed, pulling on the Elf's hand. Sportacus just shook his head, laughing, and let himself be pulled along. **** ~~~~


End file.
